Memorias de una Senshi
by Leyla zinD
Summary: El Milenio de Plata ha caído, la guardia Lunar es vencida por los 4 Shittenous comandados por Beryl. Minutos antes la llegada de Sailor Saturn, las Sailor Senshi encaran su última batalla contra la guardia Terrícola de Endymion. Rated M por las escenas de guerra explícitas y lindo final muy yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**'Memorias de una Senshi Enamorada'**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

… **PARTE I**

Humo intoxicánte, cenizas arrastradas por el aire y un nauseabundo aroma a sangre rodeaba el sagrado y secreto lugar que se ubica tras una montaña que oculta la habitación donde las oraciones de la Reina Serenity se realizaban. El lugar donde se encuentra llamando a las Outer Senshi en tanto reúne su energía para hacer uso del poderoso Cristal de Plata por una última vez antes del arribo de Sailor Saturn.

El pasto que alguna vez fuese de un intenso color gris-plateado, rodeando las rosas y otras vegetaciones en el claro que parecía tan vivo que daba pena arrancarle alguna de este, asa noche se teñía de un intenso color carmesí. El triste cielo actuaba como espejo del sangriento tono rojizo bajo este. El planeta Tierra, arriba en la distancia, rodeado de brillantes estrellas, reflejaba un color sangriento similar al planeta Marte. El final de toda civilización conocida fuera de su superficie Terrícola estaba destinado a desaparecer en pocas horas. La era del Milenio de Plata llegó a su fin.

La Princesa ha cometido un acto desesperado en el último instante obligando a la Reina Serenity a recurrir a la más poderosa y peligrosa opción para salvar lo que queda de su pueblo.

Luna, la consejera real de la Reina estaba a su lado tratando de disuadirla de cualquier idea del uso del Cristal de Plata, pero al solo obtener negativas por parte de su Reina decidió acompañarla en sus plegarias y Oraciones en el santuario oculto que resguardaban un par de sus más fieras Guerreras en el fondo de una colina oculta tras un camino de rocas y cuevas.

A lo lejos, el sonido del choque de espada contra espada resuena en los alrededores. La líder de las Senshi observa por última vez el lugar donde recobra un poco de fuerza a lado de su segunda al mando, la Senshi del fuego. Quien asentía con semblante sombrío después de improvisar un torniquete en el antebrazo izquierdo de su Comandante. Le acaricia el rostro sonriendo como solo le sonríe a ella por última vez. Ambas lo saben, ese es su último momento en calma juntas pues el murmullo de los arboles a su alrededor y el suave sonido del viento que les rodea acarrea consigo gritos desesperados de cientos de personas atacadas y descuartizadas. El horror de los enemigos invasores en su tierra desataba las peores pesadillas pensadas para los habitantes tranquilos de la Luna.

Únicamente una cosa era segura esa noche: El Reino de la Luna ha caído a manos de los invasores, los Terrícolas. El milenio de plata esta por desaparecer.

Venus sonríe con tristeza, un reflejo en sus ojos azules le indica a Mars que hay mucho más que le gustaría decir pero las palabras se ahogan en su garganta impotente. La pelinegra desaparece su arco de fuego con rapidez al atender la herida que su comandante presentaba.

Ocultas dentro de la pequeña cueva de la pequeña montaña, Mars se abraza con fuerza a su rubia tratando de brindarle algo de su calor corporal pues a causa de la pérdida de sangre Sailor Venus se había tornado ligeramente pálida. La pelinegra aún no entendía como su líder no se tambaleaba al caminar o desmayaba, _Malditos e imprudentes Venusianos, fuertes a sus convicciones hasta el final._ Sonrió pensando con amargura la pelinegra.

Apoyando su frente contra la de Venus, Mars le ayuda a ponerse de pie una vez. Al verla quejarse al mover nuevamente su brazo izquierdo estando atado en el área herida le ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio al sujetarla por la cintura. La rubia rápidamente se sacude la sensación moviendo su brazo para acostumbrarse a la incomodidad del movimiento alejándose suavemente de su subordinada. Después de un momento se ve, mucho más recompuesta.

Mars decide romper el denso silencio, "Será una pena que no podré ver esa preciosa marca cuando cicatrice." dijo anhelante y en tono de broma.

Resoplando incrédula la rubia responde, "¿Una pena? Creo que lo mejor al final de esto es que no tendré que aguantar las suturas que Mercury me pondría en ella sin usar anestesia."

Un silencio se apodero súbitamente de ambas. Tanto Mars como Venus trataban de evadir el tema, pero fue Mars quien al final siguió su instinto hablando de una buena vez acercándose y abrazándole suavemente por detrás de la rubia colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y enterrando su rostro entre los omoplatos de la rubia frente a ella.

"Prometo siempre esperar por ti. Solo por ti Venus Minako."

"Reiko," susurró Venus ahogando un quejido que purgaba por salir de sus labios.

Mars llamó ayudándole a girarse y verla a los ojos, "Ne, Minako-" delicadamente le ayudó a alzar su rostro hasta rozar sus labios contra los de esta al hablar, sus frentes apoyas la una a la otra, "Te amaré hoy y siempre. Ni perdiendo esta batalla, o la destrucción de este Reino evitará que este a tu lado en la siguiente vida… recuerda mis palabras cuando digo que te buscaré y encontraré… cuando lo haga no te dejaré escapar." advirtió con tono seductor y divertido.

"Mmm," asentía la rubia separándose suavemente de su amada, viéndola a los ojos. "Lo haces sonar como una amenaza de la que debería desear huir y sabes bien que no es así. Menos mal que me llevo el recuerdo de tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío durante toda la noche anterior y esta mañana." Dijo Venus mordiéndose el labio seductoramente.

Un rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la pelinegra pero sentía levemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, "Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti _Mi_ _Reina_ … no sé cuándo podré volver a tenerte, tocarte o besarte." Dijo enfatizando cada palabra besando los labios de su líder y amante.

"Por lo menos el fuego te ha dejado ver que nos volveremos a encontrar. _Reina Mía_."

Agachando el rostro pensativa, la pelinegra se separaba ligeramente de Venus tratando de organizar sus memorias.

"Sí Mina pero, la visión de esa unión… se centra en un tiempo y lugar que no reconozco, como si fuera en muchísimos años adelante en el futuro."

"Mars, ¿Crees que hicimos mal al no decirle a nuestra princesa…?" preguntaba abrumada la rubia apretando su mano derecha enfatizando al tocar la argolla que descansaba en su dedo anular.

Mars sabía que se refería a su matrimonio. El cual había tenido lugar en secreto para casi todo el mundo y por ello automáticamente se volvían regentes de sus planetas de origen llamándose a solas _Mi Reina_. Nadie en la entera galaxia entera estaba enterado de las princesas de Venus y Marte habían escapado, un día después de varios años compartiendo una vida, para contraer nupcias a puerta cerrada. Únicamente sus otras dos compañeras Senshi sabían de esto siendo testigos de las mismas en la discreta ceremonia en un templo en el planeta natal de Sailor Mars. Ni siquiera la Reina Serenity se había enterado de este acontecimiento.

La Sailor del fuego usaba su argolla en el dedo anular derecho, dado que ella zurda. Por tradición del planeta Marte debía usarse en la mano no dominante para no interferir en las batallas y el manejo de sus armas. Este anillo estaba hecho del más raro y fuerte metal que el planeta Venus albergaba, del mismo material que estaba hecha la cadena de Sailor Venus. Al usar su mano derecha para contraatacar los golpes enemigos eran mucho más dominantes y certeros dada la fuerza que le brindaba el material al estar en unión sagrada con su alma gemela y planeta regente.

En el caso de Venus, ella llevaba su argolla en su dedo anular izquierdo oculto bajo el guante de batalla al igual que el de Mars. Ella era diestra. Forjado por Sailor Mars y la ayuda de Sailor Mercury en persona, la argolla matrimonial de Venus era de un metal con propiedades curativas increíbles insertadas en este por la senshi del fuego y Mercury. La resistencia de aquel extraño metal marciano absorbía los ataques de fuego si esa mano se utilizaba para desviar los daños recibidos.

Ambas Sailor en más de una ocasión durante sus batallas agradecían el aporte de su pareja en la creación de sus tan peculiares argollas pues no estarían vivas en ese momento de no haberlos llevado con ellas para protección. Pero al haberse debilitado, por no decir extintos sus planetas regentes y por ende la protección de sus metales.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano sintiendo la argolla bajo el guante que sujetaban, no había palabras en ese momento sin que pudieran hablar sin que el llanto y frustración se apoderara de ellas. Una explosión cerca de la montaña donde se ocultaban sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies obligándoles a separarse reluctantemente. Venus inmediatamente se posicionó protectoramente frente a Mars como un escudo humano observando inquieta su alrededor.

Suspirando tranquila dijo, "Tenemos que ganar tiempo Reiko, Luna y la Reina Serenity solo necesitan un poco más."

Mars asintió como autómata saliendo desde de tras de Venus, "Descuida llegaran en seis minutos máximo hasta acá. Déjame disfrutarte unos segundos más." Pidió con los ojos cerrados y necesidad en la voz al centrarse al máximo en la lectura Astral del campo de batalla, "Oh Dioses, Venus… Beryl ha…ella…"

Venus asintió una vez más sin hacer contacto a los ojos de su compañera saliendo completamente de la tenuemente cueva iluminada. Entendía perfectamente a que se refería Mars: El Palacio Lunar había caído y este era ocupado por los terrícolas.

La princesa de la Luna hacia poco más de una hora había clavado su espada en su propio vientre al ver caer al Príncipe de la tierra sin vida a su lado, obligando a sus cuatro Guardianas a resguardar a la Reina en su búsqueda de alcanzar el poder máximo del Cristal de Plata en el templo que resguardaban bajo la colina.

La escolta del Príncipe Terrícola parecía haberse tornado contra él ya que hacia un instante al par de chicas había costado escapado del alcance de un rubio de cabello largo y otro general con cabellos color blanco. Zoisite and Kunzite respectivamente según recordaba sus nombres Venus. Júpiter y Mercury seguían luchando contra otro rubio de cabello corto y un alto castaño de cabello largo, Nephrite y Jadeite, al haberse separado y quedarse a resguardar el palacio indicándole a su líder resguardar junto a Mars a su Reina.

Las Sailor Senshi seguían peleando con el objetivo de vengar la muerte de su Princesa caída, buscaban llevarse con ellas a la tumba tantos soldados terrícolas les fuera posible. Los Generales al servicio de la loca Beryl no les facilitaban nada sus intenciones.

"Mars…cariño deberías apagar las antorchas, guardar el fuego para los chicos malos de ahí afuera," dijo con tono burlón Venus dándole la espalda a la nombrada y apareciendo _La Espada Sagrada_ en su mano derecha, "Mercury y Júpiter… ¿Las logras sentir?" preguntó en apenas un susurro audible.

Saliendo nuevamente al destruido campo frente a ellas, colocándose en el centro de este, lo más alejadas posible del camino del templo donde estaban la Reina y su mano derecha, Mars contactaba con las Auras de sus camaradas y amigas, las cuales se estaban debilitando.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y un terrible escalofrió le recorrió por completo al sentir el desespero de las princesas Júpiter y Mercury al ser atacadas terriblemente.

Venus sabía que la pelinegra frente a ella estaba siendo testigo de del terrible momento en sus visiones, aun así se arriesgó a colocar su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Mars utilizando su poder empático para poder compartir con ella la imagen que la vidente presenciaba. El lazo entre ambas mujeres era tan fuerte que podían percibir lo que la otra veía por visiones o percibía empáticamente a su alrededor solo con centrarse en la otra, si esta lo permitía.

En el instante en que la visión de Mars apareció en su mente, Venus se arrepintió de observar la vívida batalla frente a ella. Fueron los más frustrantes segundos de su vida al verse impedida para ayudar al otro lado de la luna, atada de manos al ver como sus amigas eran derrotadas una a una…

Una agitada y ensangrentada Mercury clavaba su espada en el pecho de Jadeite justo antes de que este lograra dañarla con una de sus dagas en el cuello clavándole en el costado derecho su espada. La princesa Mercury cayó de espaldas con el pesado e inerte cuerpo del joven rubio sobre ella siendo impedida un instante de reaccionar y dirigirse inmediata donde Júpiter, quien peleaba acaloradamente cuerpo a cuerpo con el alto castaño Shittenou evadiéndole lanzando puñetazos y patadas certeras. Este aprovechó la breve distracción de la castaña para sujetarle del tobillo lanzándole contra una enorme roca tras ella ocasionando la ruptura de la misma. La parte superior separada de la roca colisionó sobre Júpiter aplastándole de la cintura hacia abajo. Mercury soltó un grito de rabia tan poderoso que causó escalofríos en Mars y Venus lejos de ahí. Su pequeña complexión empujó con rapidez y facilidad increíble fuera de sí el inmóvil cuerpo del rubio para correr a toda velocidad en ayuda de su compañera buscando alejar al castaño que trataba de tomar la lanza de Júpiter abandonada a su lado y clavarlo en esta.

La castaña luchaba desesperadamente por salir de debajo del enorme trozo de roca que impedía sus movimientos a pesar del horrendo dolor que sentía al ser sofocada por el enorme peso de la roca en sus piernas.

Nephrite, malherido y lastimado severamente por la Princesa del trueno, se arrastraba con dificultad sobre sus rodillas en el suelo alcanzando con ansiedad la Lanza que buscaba dirigiéndola con todo de si sobre el centro del pecho de Júpiter pero fue impedido al ser empujado con fuerza por Mercury. La lanza rodó nuevamente de sus manos cayendo cerca de la Senshi del trueno. Júpiter buscaba salir de su trampa y poder ayudar a Mercury, sabía que la Senshi de la sabiduría físicamente no representaba peligro para el castaño y no quería verla salir herida al hacerle frente a los incesantes ataques cuando el alto General lanzaba bolas de energía contra esta.

Mercury evadía con dificultad los ataques, hasta que con un certero golpe desbalanceó al castaño general dejándolo aturdido en el suelo por un instante el cual esta aprovechó para ir corriendo donde Júpiter y ayudarle a retirar de la roca sobre ella dejándola libre del peso sobre esta.

Le tomó un par de intentos pero al fin liberó a la senshi del trueno del peso de la roca. Mercury trababa de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero las fracturas eran inminentes, "Es inútil. Ami no puedo levantarme."

"Vamos cariño, apóyate en mi te ayud-"

Mercury no terminó de hablar ya que la voz de Júpiter la interrumpió llamándola por su nombre civil y no como Senshi, "Cuidado, ¡AMI NO!"

La peli-azul giró su rostro para ver en tan solo decimas de segundos como el enfurecido General castaño se alzaba de su lugar lanzándose a por su cuello con un _tanto_ buscando clavarlo en su yugular. Sorprendida cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que le arrebataría la existencia pero este nunca llegó. En lugar de eso lo que sintió fue como un fuerte y familiar abrazo le envolvía por el torso cubriéndola en un calor familiar. Horrorizada abrió los ojos y vio como Sailor Júpiter se caía sobre ella respirando con dificultad, sangre brotando por el centro de su pecho donde un el pequeño **_tanto_** clavado en la parte trasera de su espalda, emergía afiladamente.

El agitado general yacía débil y arrodillado e inclinado tras Makoto sujetando el arma en su lugar girándola para asegurarse de causar más daño a la senshi del trueno. El hombre estaba sangrando profundamente y luchaba por no desmayarse antes de acabar con ambas Senshis.

"U-una Me-men-oos…" dijo con dificultad Nephrite cayendo de espaldas en su lugar luchando por ponerse de pie, fallando estrepitosamente yaciendo solamente de rodillas.

Mercury sujetó fuertemente el cuerpo tembloroso de Júpiter contra ella justo antes de sentir como sus movimientos cesaran en cuestión de segundos y la sangre empapaba su Sailor Fuku.

La senshi de la sabiduría se puso en pie con cuidado de no lastimar el inmóvil cuerpo de su amada, lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Inmediatamente tomó la Lanza que yacía a lado de Makoto –al perder el conocimiento ahora yacía en sus ropas de civil-, sin darle la oportunidad al castaño de ponerse en pie cuando sin pensarlo tomó el arma de Júpiter atravesando el muslo derecho del hombre para después patearlo con la rodilla con fuerza en la quijada lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

El castaño apenas si podía respirar. Ya nada importaba para Mercury, quería hacerlo sufrir y verter su dolor por la pérdida de su amada a manos de ese hombre mientras lo golpeaba con todo de sí, una y otra vez.

Lágrimas, sudor, sangre que no era suya corrían por el rostro de la Princesa Mercury cuando el General Nephrite dejó de moverse bajo sus golpes. Al notar esto, la peli-azul le sujetó por el cuello del saco al castaño con su mano izquierda apareciendo su daga Azul una vez acercándola al cuello del hombre deslizando el frio y afilado metal por el punto de pulso de este logrando sacar un hilo de sangre a causa del ligero corte.

Lejos de las Senshis caídas, en el campo cerca de la cámara de oración, Venus y Mars tomaron aire con dificultad ante la visión que se cernía ante sus ojos, observando como Mercury vaciló por un segundo ante acabar o no con la vida del General en su agarre. De nuevo, el General aprovechaba cobardemente la distracción de la Senshi clavando débil pero acertadamente otro _tanto_ en directo en el corazón de la chica.

Algo dentro de Venus se rompió al ver como otra de sus compañeras caía combate mientras ella no podía ayudarle.

Sangre comenzó a emanar de los labios y la yugular de Mercury dificultándole respirar, poco a poco fue cayendo sobre su costado derecho perdiendo fuerza a causa del rápido desangre que sufría mientras intentaba parar el fluido sanguíneo con una de sus manos sobre su herida.

Mars profirió un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver como la espalda de Mercury degollaba sin piedad al arrodillado Shittenou frente a ella en un último llamado a su energía. Dicha espada cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo resonando en ecos junto con el cuerpo desmembrado del joven castaño.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Sailor Mercury ladeó su rostro donde un sordo sonido – _un cuerpo colapsando sobre el concreto-_ y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de ver caer inmóvil el cuerpo de Sailor Júpiter, quien había tomado el arma de su compañera para acabar con el iracundo Shittenou lanzando la espada de Mercury contra él.

La sonrisa de Ami se volvió una triste al notar como las elaboradas inhalaciones de Makoto llegaban a su fin dejando de respirar justo ante ella sobre el sucio suelo. Observó como las facciones de la chica que amaba parecían estar relajadas ahora que sus ojos se habían cerrado para no abrirse de nuevo.

Sonriendo amargamente, con dos ligeros movimientos en su comunicador Mercury activó una alarma al verse rodeadas en el palacio por infinidad de sombras malignas y soldados terrícolas, tres segundos después, la peli-azul y todo alrededor de cien metros de ellas fue consumido por una fuerte explosión y ráfagas de fuego. Incluida Makoto.

…

La visión terminó en ese momento y la mano que hacía un momento estaba en la mejilla de Mars fue sustraída rápidamente seguida de un sonoro sollozo.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Venus inclinada sobre una de sus rodillas abrazándose a sí misma bañada de dolor y frustración al ver la muerte de sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas habían caído como las grandes Guerreras que eran, no podría esperar menos de ellas, pero aun así el ser incapaz de ayudarles le produjo una enorme decepción.

Recomponiéndose al sentir la mano de Mars sobre su hombro inmediata se puso de pie sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros y la mirada cargada de dolor hacía un segundo se encontraba llena de rabia en ese instante.

...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _¿¡Hey Gente que pepe!?_**

 ** _Pues con la novedad que este es mi super-mini-fic, seran 2 capis, ya esta terminado pero como son al rededor de 8k palabras pues lo corté casi a la mitad...no me maten!_**

 ** _Si les ha gustado, dejenme un follow o comment y en meno de lo que se imaginan subo la continuació-terminación._**

 ** _Me encanta leer sus criticas. Dejenme saber su opinoion y..._**

 ** _EStamos en contacto!_**

 ** _Shalom!_**

 _06-27'16_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

 **Tanto :** _Es una espada corta Japonesa que utilizaban los Samurái. Las más modernas se les conocen como dagas de doble filo._

 **Ofundas** : _Esos papelitos esos que lanza Rei-Mars con conjuros para desaparecer a los espíritus malignos. "Evil Spirit Be-gone._

 **Los ataques:** _Iba a usar las traducciones en español de los ataques de las Senshis… pero aggh se oye tan feo decir "Espada encadenada del amor de Venus…" o "Serpiente llameante de Marte…" o "Revolución de muerte y renacimiento" en el caso del ataque de Saturn. Joer el solo escribirlo en español me saca cáncer en las yemas de los dedos xD. Así que por eso se quedaron con sus nombres en inglés._

* * *

 _Anteriormente en memorias de una senshi enamorada:_

 _... La visión terminó en ese momento y la mano que hacía un momento estaba en la mejilla de Mars fue sustraída rápidamente seguida de un sonoro sollozo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Venus inclinada sobre una de sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma bañada de dolor y frustración al ver la muerte de sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas habían caído como las grandes Guerreras que eran, no podría esperar menos de ellas, pero aun así el ser incapaz de ayudarles le produjo una enorme decepción. Recomponiéndose al sentir la mano de Mars sobre su hombro inmediata se puso de pie sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros y la mirada cargada de dolor hacía un segundo se encontraba llena de rabia en ese instante..._

 _Continúemos..._

* * *

 **Memorias de una Senshi Enamorada**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

...(Parte II)

De manera ruda Venus sujetaba ahora por sus codos obligándole a mirarla directa a los ojos y empujándola contra un árbol tras la pelinegra.

El sonido de caballos y sus jinetes se aproximaban con rapidez hasta donde el par de guerreras estaban, estos eran guiados por Kunzite el líder de los Shittenou, "Escúchame y escúchame bien Mars, no se te ocurra hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que acaba de hacer Mako-chan!" exigió en tono de reprimenda, el dolor y temor adornaban sus palabras. Venus ya no se molestaba por ocultarlo.

Mars abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y besó con rudeza los labios de Venus antes de materializar en su mano izquierda su larga y afilada daga alejándose lentamente de ella, "Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso Minako."

El sonido de galopes y pies golpeando el suelo a su alrededor cortó cualquier respuesta que Venus tenia para Mars.

Sintiendo el imponente Aura del líder del ejército Terrícola la líder de las Senshi se volvió a este olvidando su súbita molestia con su mujer.

"Creí que traerías más de los tuyos contigo Kunzite," Venus dijo de manera mordaz al aparecer su espada en su mano derecha apuntándola donde el comandante y líder del ejército invasor frente a ella, "Se dé buena fuente que no te quedan más generales." Hablaba tratando de buscar tiempo, podía sentir a Mars a su espalda había comenzado la conocida serie de cantos y oraciones para activar sus ofundas antes de lanzarlas a sus enemigos.

En menos de dos segundos Mars emergió desde tras Venus lanzando una serie de ofundas encantadas a toda criatura oscura que las rodeaba desapareciéndola al instante. De ese modo la batalla contra Kunzite había comenzado.

Mars reaccionó, con su daga en mano, deteniendo a tiempo el golpe tras su espalda de la larga espada de otro General que llevaba cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, según recordaba el nombre de aquel era Zoisite. Este se había acercado a atacarle por la espalda sigilosamente.

"Vaya, ustedes terrícolas sí que no dejan de sorprenderme," dijo la pelinegra molesta girando por completo su cuerpo encarando al delgado rubio pateándole con fuerza a la altura del pecho desbalanceándole obligándolo a caer sobre su espalda.

Venus por su parte esperaba pacientemente en posición de defensa el ataque del General de cabellos blancos, este parecía impacientarse al ver a su compañero ser atacado sin tregua por Mars mientras él estaba en espera de las acciones de Venus. En pocos segundos se lanzó a atacarle con su espada, la líder de las Senshi notó un espacio abierto en las defensas del General y rodó alejándose un par de pasos del ataque impulsivo atrayéndolo consigo.

En el otro extremo del campo, Zoisite dirigía su espada al pecho de Mars con rapidez casi impidiéndole evadirlo. Venus desde su posición prestaba atención a la lucha que la pelinegra mantenía con el veloz y delgado rubio. Observando que Kunzite no lograba alzarse en pie aun, murmuró unas palabras sin dejar de prestar atención al General frente a ella. En cuestión de segundos en la mano derecha de Mars apareció la daga de Venus ofreciéndole ventaja contra el joven rubio que le atacaba sin cesar. Kunzite notó la posición en la que ahora estaba el joven de cabellos largos ante Mars y sus dos dagas. El Joven apenas era capaz de evadir los certeros movimientos de ambas dagas frente a él. Sin dejar de prestar atención a su acalorada pelea contra la Senshi rubia, el líder Shittenou se vio impedido para ayudar a su amante y compañero.

El rubio cayó de nueva cuenta rodando lejos del ataque de las dagas de Mars una vez pero, en un descuido, no vio el giro hacia su izquierda que la rápida Senshi del fuego hizo golpeándole en su costado con el hombro lanzándolo contra el suelo y pateándole en el pecho abiertamente una vez más dejándolo casi inconsciente al contacto. En un movimiento enfurecido, con Venus alejada de él a un par de metros, Kunzite ignoró a su oponente tomando su espada como si fuese una lanza empuñándola con toda su fuerza lanzándola en dirección a Sailor Mars con todo de sí.

"Venus wink chain sword!"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mars inconscientemente saltó hacia atrás girando en sus talones. La espalda de Kunzite desgarró ligeramente un pedazo de su Sailor _Fuku_ al rozar con un extremo de este al ser alejado del alcance de la afilada espada clavándose en un distraído rubio directo en el estómago, inhabilitando cualquier movimiento de este.

Un gritó de frustración resonó donde Venus tenia ahoras atrapado entre sus cadenas al líder Shittenou.

Kunzite estaba alejado de su amante y desarmado, parecía que por un momento no podía pensar claramente pues el dolor y desesperación se abrumaban en su mente.

"¡Mars! ¡AHORA!" Ordenó Venus sujetando a un inquieto Kunzite entre sus cadenas. Era obvio que el General estaba más que cabreado por el inminente final de su subordinado y amante que por el error que cometió al atacar a la Sailor del Fuego.

Asintiendo con determinación Mars tomó una larga inhalación antes de sujetar ambas dagas formando una cruz a la altura del cuello del rubio. Emitió una lenta exhalación y ambas dagas se deslizaban con determinación y velocidad sobre la piel del joven rubio degollándole al instante. Después de observar como atacaron cobardemente a Jupiter y Mercury fingiendo estar fuera de combate los Shittenou anteriores, Mars quería asegurase de haber terminado con el enemigo frente a ella de una vez y para siempre.

Un grito aún más doloroso y rabioso fue proferido por Kunzite a los pies de Venus. Era aterrador verle luchar con todo de si logrando desestabilizar a la rubia lanzándola lejos con sus propias cadenas.

"T-tú lo ma-m- ¡LO MATASTE!" tartamudeó en voz alta el hombre de cabellos blancos, "¡Maldita zorra te voy a hacer pagar!" se inclinó donde su bota derecha sacando de esta una espada corta similar a un tanto pero con una curva en el centro. Las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus masculinas facciones.

Hizo el intento de atacar a Mars pero esta se defendía fieramente con ambas dagas y cuando estaba a nada de desarmar a la Senshi del Fuego fue sujetado por los tobillos, una vez más por las cadenas de Venus. Cayó sobre sus codos soltando momentáneamente la espada corta que ondeaba.

"¿Porque?" preguntó Mars. Hasta donde ella recordaba estas personas eran buenas, no había sentido la menor amenaza por parte de ninguno de ellos durante la Mascarada pasada en el palacio Lunar. En ninguno de ellos solo en la pelirroja que no dejaba de seguir al Príncipe. Algo más debía haber ocurrido.

"¡Su estúpida Princesa quiere conquistar el sistema solar y someternos a nosotros los terrícolas, hacernos sus esclavos nuevamente como en el inicio de los tiempos, la Reina Beryl nos ha abierto los ojos!" Argumentó el fiero Shittenou.

El dolor y sufrimiento eran notorios en la voz del hombre mientras luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que ataban su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. Venus luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y no romper las ataduras en Kunzite.

"Él era tu amante…" murmuró Mars concentrándose en el dolor del Aura del hombre atado frente a sus pies.

Pasaron únicamente unos segundos ante los ojos de las dos últimas Guerreras cuando una sombra de humo apareció entre Venus y Kunzite, el ente oscuro tomó tirando las cadenas de la líder de las Senshis arrojándola nuevamente a varios metros de distancia de estos siendo rodeada, mas no atacada, por otra sombra oscura como la anterior. Súbitamente Mars se vio rodeada de cientos de aquellas mortíferas sombras, impedida para avanzar en ayuda de su comandante. Un puñado de soldados apareció a la derecha del General Shittenou rodeándola por completo. Kunzite lentamente se alzó en pie sonriendo malévolamente viendo que superaban en número al par de Guardianas del Reino de la Luna.

"Veo que esa rubia significa algo para ti, Sailor Mars." El hombre de cabellos blancos avanzaba con lentitud donde la pelinegra sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con esta, gesticulando con el rostro un soldado Terrícola se acercó por la espalda a Mars sujetándole por ambas manos obligándola a soltar sus armas y golpeándola en la parte trasera de sus rodillas obligándole a caer sobre estas inmovilizada, "No te preocupes, me asegurare de que la veas morir de una manera tan-" dejó su frase incompleta al estirar su mano donde otro compañero terrícola le lanzaba una afilada espada que colocó en la base del cuello de la pelinegra, "…lenta-" deslizaba lentamente el filo de su arma sobre la nívea mejilla de la pelinegra dejando un surco de sangre a su paso, "…dolorosa-" alejo de su cuello el arma tomando distancia para atacar, "…y horrible. Que desearías morir antes que ella." Sonrió agachándose hasta su altura, tomándole con la mano izquierda el cabello negro a la senshi de fuego para una mejor visión de su objetivo ladeando su rostro hasta rozar el filo del arma en su cuello nuevamente cortándole con diversión. Un hilo rojo y grueso de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo del cuerpo de la sometida pelinegra tiñiendo el blanco de su sailor Fuku.

El General Kunzite reía entre dientes al ver que la pelinegra había comenzado a derramar un par de silenciosas lágrimas sin siquiera observarlo directamente. Su vista estaba enfocada totalmente tras él en su Reina y esposa, Venus. Quien por su lado, era rodeada y golpeada un poco cada vez que intentaba liberarse para ir en ayuda donde yacía su amada atada, arrodillada y amenazada con una espada brillante sobre su cuello.

Debilitada y débil, Venus logra deshacerse de la mayoría de los terrícolas y todas las sombras oscuras que la rodean lanzando su ataque Crescent Beam contra ellos. Emprendiendo a toda velocidad la carrera lanzándose contra el General haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y las sombras que rodeaban a Mars inmediatamente desaparecieran tras su caída. La rubia inmediatamente se puso de pie tomando de la mano y cintura a su compañera y amante herida colocándola tras su espalda.

"Puedes conjurar más ofundas?" Preguntó sin articular palabra, la comunicación de su aura era más que fuerte y directa con su segunda al mando. Mars respondió un breve sí silencioso antes de separarse de la rubia colocándose en posición de defensa espalda con espalda.

A lo lejos tras ellas de la cámara de Oración comenzó a emanar una intensa luz clara, "La Reina lo ha logrado, esto ya será solo por diversión Mars," Sonrió fingiendo diversión empuñando su espada con ambas manos sin volver la mirada atrás, "Detén a cuantos otros puedas, yo me encargo de Kunzite,"

"Minako, no-"

"Hazlo Reiko… Te amo." dijo mirando sobre su hombro sonriendo una última vez a su alma gemela y esposa.

Irguiéndose una última vez Venus se lanza a atacar a Kunzite al verlo de nuevo de pie y en posición de ataque pero se detiene en seco al ver pasar por su costado derecho una enorme y afilada flecha. El aire se congela en sus pulmones al igual que el tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor. El último de los Shittenou había aprovechado cobardemente que Sailor Mars estaba orando en silencio de espaldas a ellos sobre las ofundas que estaba por lanzar. Utilizando esa distracción a su favor tomó una de las armas olvidadas a su lado atacando por la espalda a Sailor Mars ante los ojos de una incrédula Venus. Los azules ojos de la rubia comandante se abren en sorpresa al volverse a ver como en el centro de la espalda de su segunda al mando y amante le ha atravesado una larga lanza color negro le por la espalda hasta salir por el frente de su pecho haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre su costado derecho mirando donde Kunzite y Venus una última vez.

Mars sonrió con diversión irónica antes de alzar débilmente su mano izquierda murmurando débilmente su 'Mars Snake Flame' en dirección a Kunzite, quien en ese momento alzaba su espada contra el cuello de Sailor Venus, quien se encontraba también a su espalda. Cobardes, no son más que unos hombres cobardes, pensaba Mars en el momento de su ataque. El sonido seco del cuerpo del calcinado General, sobre el suelo tras la rubia, fue el detonante para hacerla salir de su aturdimiento. Sin volver la mirada atrás, con la vista enfocada en Mars, Venus corrió hasta arrodillarse a su lado sujetándola entre sus brazos llorando amargamente al sentir como la respiración de Rei, se volvía elaborada y descompasada con cada inhalación. A causa de su poca fuerza que le quedaba Mars perdió su transformación yaciendo con sus ropas civiles entre los brazos de Venus a quien el impacto y dolor ante la imagen del último aliento de su amada entre sus brazos sonriendo tranquila provocó el falló de su propia transformación volviendo a ser Venus Minako en ropas comunes también. Amargamente recorrió la mejilla de su pelinegra con su índice izquierdo sintiendo por última vez la suavidad de esta en sus yemas.

En cuestión de segundos Minako se vio rodeada de cientos (sino es que miles) de soldados terrestres apuntando sus armas y arcos al par de mujeres en ahora su forma civil. Enfocada únicamente en la pelinegra entre sus brazos la rubia la mecía con cuidado después de haber retirado el objeto que atravesó el cuerpo de su amada.

Con suavidad presionó su frente contra la de la mujer más importante en su vida hablándole suavemente, aunque sabía que esta ya no le escuchaba, "Reiko, Rei… promete que me buscaras, que esperaras por mí. Yo prometo que no pararé de buscarte hasta encontrarte. Esperare por ti. Te amaré por siempre, _Reina mía._ "

Una resplandeciente luz envolvió toda penumbra en un instante. Minako por ninguna razón aflojaba su agarre en el cuerpo de su amada cuando dicha luz consumió todo a su alrededor con un fuerte retrueno. Las últimas palabras que Minako recordaría haber escuchado no eran precisamente las que ella hubiese escogido.

 _'Death, Reborn Revolution...'_

Combinadas, la luz proveniente de la cámara de Oraciones y la potente energía Violeta que emanaba a lo lejos avanzando y consumiendo todo a su paso nublo su visión sintiendo el suelo bajo ellas vibrar, jamás soltando el agarre sobre el inerte cuerpo de Mars Rei. El inicio del fin había llegado para el Milenio de Plata que tanto defendieron.

...

* * *

EN LA ACTUALIDAD...

Años depúes, miles de estos en el futuro, una joven rubia despertaba abruptamente observando a su al redor con terror en el rostro de estar viviendo lo que su mente acababa de recordarle.

Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente húmedo a causa del sudor frio adquirido por la fuerte visión. Respiraba con dificultad tratando de calmarse al notar que aquello que le alteraba no era real. Se sujetaba las sienes con ambas manos en la cabeza, no era real al menos en ese momento. Pedida en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al sentir como una cálida mano le acariciarla con cuidado, casi con temor, la parte baja de su espalda creando suaves círculos tratando de calmarla. Sintiendo sus esfuerzos y movimientos inútiles, el suave y cálido cuerpo tras la rubia se abrazó a ella con fuerza por la espalda besando con delicadeza sus hombros descubiertos tranquilizándole al acercar su pecho desnudo contra su expuesta espalda.

"Mina, estas helada," dijo la voz con suavidad y seriedad, "ven de nuevo a la cama, anda te haré entrar en de calor. Vas a resfriarte sino me haces caso."

Asintiendo en silencio, sin emitir palabra, débilmente la rubia se dejó guiar por la otra joven hasta recargar su cabeza en el hombro de está dejándose envolver por el calor natural que emanaba.

"¿Un sueño?" Preguntó a la inquiera joven suavemente al acariciarle con su mano izquierda sobre el rubio cabello.

Negando ligeramente con la cabeza, la rubia besaba suavemente la mandíbula y clavícula de su acompañante, "Mejor dicho un recuerdo, uno no muy agradable."

"¿Qué fue esta vez?" La voz preguntó suavemente mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda sobre la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

"Momentos antes de Saturn… vi caer a Jupiter, Mercury, y a t-" no pudo terminar de hablar porque enterró su rosto en la unión del cuello y clavícula de la chica ahogando un sollozo ante el doloroso recuerdo.

"Mina," Dijo murmurando sonidos relajantes al oído de la rubia abrazándole con fuerza dejando que su cuerpo templara el previamente frio de su compañera, "…eso ocurrió milenios atrás, no pienses en ello, quizá no podamos controlar lo que soñamos pero, podemos controlar la vida que vivimos tomando las decisiones correctas," susurró al oído de la rubia inclinándose a por las cobijas a sus pies, las alzó sobre ellas cubriendo a su prometida y a ella misma con estas.

Después de unos minutos bajo el abrazo y gruesas sabanas con su prometida, el rostro de la rubia se encontraba a centimetros de distancia del de Rei. La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente, una risita escapó de los labios de Minako segundos antes de inclinarse a besar los tentadores labios de su chicacolocárse sobre ella, sin romper el contacto visual profundizó el beso de manera apasionada. El inquieto movimiento de manos y respiraciones agitadas comenzaron a ser presentes en ambas chicas, la rubia comenzaba a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de Rei.

Con los labios de Minako sobre su punto de pulso Rei pregunto en un susurro, "Ehm, creí que estabas alterada y necesitarías tranquilizarte-"

"Dijiste que estaba helada… dime Reiko, ¿Sigo fría?" cortó ronroneando la rubia en el oído de la pelinegra dando un ligero mordisco tras de este, moviendo circularmente sus caderas sobre las de la joven bajo ella.

Rei inhaló con dificultad al sentir el tan familiar y ansiado movimiento de caderas de la rubia contra las suyas.

"Mmm n-no- ya no-" suspiró al sentir como Minako comenzaba a rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo enfatizando en las áreas más sensibles de ambas, recorriéndole con ambas manos en su trayecto, "…ah! Min-minako-" sintió las manos de la rubia arañar lentamente sus costados sin dejar de enfatizar los movimientos de su cadera contra la suya, o sus besos y mordiscos en la base del cuello de a pelinegra.

"Sabes, bien podrías ayudarme a… tranquilizarme Reiko,"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelinegra sujetó por la cintura a su prometida girándola bajo suyo hasta colocarse sobre ella posesivamente sin romper el contacto piel a piel, "Solo espero que tu entrevista de mañana sea por la tarde-" dijo observando con diversión el reloj a su lado que marcaba las 4 am. "…porque creo que vas a dormir hasta tard-"

Las palabas de la pelinegra fueron cortadas por un urgente y demandante beso a pesar de estar bajo el dominio de la chica, Minako podía ser muy persuasiva.

"Yo en tu lugar usaría esa diabólica boca tuya para algo más que solo hablar… Rei-chan," ronroneó Minako apresurando sus movimientos de cadera contra la pelinegra obligándole a tomar aire ante el imprevisto movimiento, "Me alegra que esperaras por mí Reiko."

Minako besaba a Rei ansiosa por sentirla tomar sus mas reconditos lugares de placer pero la pelinegra en ese momento se dedicaba a divertirse en la entrada de la rubia paseando sus habiles dedos sin adentrarse jamás en ella. Alzó su rostro colocando su frente sobre la de la rubia antes de susurrar contra sus labios, solo a un suspiro de distancia, "?Y como no hacerlo Minako? Si soy tuya. Siempre lo fui." La besó con pasión siguiendo los movimientos oscilantes de la cadera de su chica adentrándose al fin en ella, "Te amo _, Reina Mia_."

En esa ocasión la lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la rubia era a causa de su enorme felicidad después de la espera de tantos milenios para estar al lado de su alma gemela en total paz, calma y tranquilidad. Solo preocupándose por hacer feliz a su amada y prometida.

"Te amo Reiko." Minako susurraba mientras sus caderas seguian el ritmo impuesto por Rei sobre y dentro de ella.

Entre besos, caricias y palabras tiernas ambas chicas dedicaron su noche a hacerle sentir a su chica que ese momento de su vida era el presente que ambas habian elegido y que no debían de llorar más por el pasado, no más de lo que ambas habían hecho ya.

Ambas habian llorado y lamentado el pasado lo suficiente, habian pagado con creces el error de sus decisiones como guardianas en aquella Era. El momento de vivir el ahora y el presente, construir un futuro que compartir juntas era su principal motivador. Quizá el pasado no puede ser borrado u olvidado pero definitivamente se aprende de este.

 _END_.

* * *

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un coment o manden un MP. Tengo algunos One-shots en mi lap guardados y bastante tiempo libre...asi que seria genial saber que me lee alguien en algun recondito rincon del mundo!**_

 _ **Como siempre, les mando besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Cuidadito!**_

 _ **LZ.**_


End file.
